Black Ghost
Black Ghost is a terrorist organization armed with some of the most advanced technology on Earth and strive to start another World War for their own profit and then dominate the world. They are lead by a group of extraterrestrial brains residing in the Generalissimo while the operations are overseen by Skull. Members Black Ghost composes many members, including regular soldiers, businessmens, spys, Mens in Black, assassins, killers, and scientists from across the globe that were recruited to develop weapons for warfare. The majority of their cyborgs were originally humans they recruited either by force or manipulation. A few of their cyborgs and scientists managed to flee from Black Ghost, including Dr. Isaac Gilmore and the 00 Cyborgs 1-9. Manga (1964-1967) *Skull: Appears in "Birth" and is mentioned in the prologue to "Assassins". He does not resurface until two years later, during the arc "The Underground Empire of Yomi". Like 009, he has an acceleration ability and turns out to be a cyborg. *Dr. Gamo Whisky: Depicted as being recruited for Black Ghost in "Prologue", as part of 001's origin. His fate after this chapter is unknown, and he is not mentioned again. *Dr. Gaia: One of two Black Ghost scientists that appear in the "Mythos" arc. He and Dr. Uranus are responsible for the development of the Greek mythology-themed cyborgs. His final fate is unknown and unsaid due to the "Mythos" arc being cut off. *Van Vogt: A high-ranking member of the organization that appears in "Yomi". While working above ground, he poses as the president of Mitsutomo Engineering. He is actually a cyborg, with an accelerator and the ability to fire heat rays from his eyes. *0010 (Plus and Minus), 0011, 0012, and 0013: Five cyborgs developed by Black Ghost after the original nine escaped, and sent out as assassins. A number of other operatives (including 0013) also assist 0012 in her mission. *Cyborg Men: An army of cyborg soldiers that were made after the 00 line. They first appear in the Vietnam conflict, but are also used by Van Vogt. A variation on these soldiers are seen in "Vacuum War", with much different designs. *The Mythos Cyborgs: The Greek mythology cyborgs developed by Dr. Gaia and Uranus. They are unique for including cyborg animals, as well as hybrids comprised of human and animal DNA. *Ibaraki, Oyamada, and Mary: At some point prior to the "Yomi" arc, the Black Ghost organization tracked down three of Joe's friends from his juvenile delinquent days and captured them, converting them into cyborgs and giving them the orders to take out the renegade 009. Due to the bombs implanted in their bodies that were set to go off if they rebelled, the three were forced to fight Joe with the intent of killing him. *Dr. Dressler: A minor Black Ghost operative that briefly appears in "Deep Sea Wanderer". He is responsible for creating giant sea creatures via a specialized growth serum that he developed. His serum was initially meant as a way to stop world hunger by giving people giant animals to hunt, but it was used for a more sinister purpose. *Generalissimo: The true leader(s) of the organization, seen at the end of the "Yomi" arc. Appears to be a statue, but is revealed to be three disembodied brains encased in glass that are able to communicate telepathically. The brains claim that as long as evil exists in the heart of man, Black Ghost will never truly die. In the apocryphal side-story "Vacuum War", the Black Ghost organization is shown to have a satellite missile base and operating on the moon. Due to it not being considered canon, it is uncertain if this would apply outside the story. A Neo-Nazi branch of the organization plays a role in "The Aurora Strategy", operating out of Antarctica. Remnants of the Organization *Monster Island scientists (Dr. Shishigashira, Dr. Kong, Dr. Alligator, Dr. Dracula, and Dr. Mamushi): Five scientists that emerge three months after the defeat of Black Ghost. Due to the advanced technology they have, as well as the expenses that would go into providing it, 004 deduces that they're backed by the remnants of the organization. *Moses: The antagonist of the "Middle East"/"Moses in the Desert" arc. He utilizes technology from the Monster Island scientists, as well as other traps. *Alpha Bii: A sailor cyborg that appears in the "Bottom of the Sea" arc. *Dr. Ross and Dr. Keeley: Two Black Ghost scientists that appear in "Deinonychus". Ross had attempted to reform after defecting from Black Ghost, but was coerced by Keeley into trying to bring back its reign. Ex-Members *Dr. Yamazaki: A scientist that fled Black Ghost in "Vacuum War". He left the organization sometime after Dr. Gilmore's rebellion, having been inspired by him and developing a highly-intelligent robot, Android JQ. *Dr. Uranus: The other scientist that developed the Mythos cyborg team. He had reservations about making them cold-blooded killers in the way that Dr. Gaia had wanted, insisting upon a fair battle. He eventually was rescued by 007 due to Gaia's threat to kill him, rebelling and rejoining Dr. Gilmore on the submarine. However, his final fate is also unknown due to the "Mythos" arc being cut off. Members exclusive to the 2001 anime As part of its updating of the manga, the Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier series included a number of new characters. *Dr. Ryan: A fellow Black Ghost scientist that had attempted to rebel along with Gilmore, but was murdered for his betrayal of the organization. Appears in episode 2. *Commander Skarr: A Black Ghost commander that appears in episode 2. He is electrocuted to death by Skull, for having served his purpose in detonating the bombs in the base. *Dr. Berg: A Black Ghost scientist that was part of the development team behind 0013 and the giant 13 Robo. After the destruction of the robot and 0013's death, he attempts to recover the electronic brain of 13 Robo, but is foiled. Appears in episode 9. *Captain Zanburozu: A member of Black Ghost also appearing in episode 9. Dr. Berg is forced to work with him. *Commander Farej: A member of Black Ghost that appears in the Muamba two-parter, as well as episode 17. *Dr. Brown: A scientist appearing in flashbacks to the 1960s days of Black Ghost. He was a colleague of Dr. Gilmore and one of the men responsible for creating the First Generation 00 Cyborgs. Members exclusive to the OVA "Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman" *Dr. Adams: A Black Ghost scientist who was kicked off the development team for the original 00 prototype line. He was granted permission by Van Vogt to develop his own team of cyborgs in secret, with them surfacing after the Cyborg Men and Mythos Cyborgs had been defeated. *The High-Teen Number Cyborgs: Adams' cyborgs, continuing from where the original 00 line had left off, with cyborgs 0014, 0016, 0017, and 0018. With being later model Black Ghost cyborgs, all have the accelerator ability, as well as a self-repairing function that Adams had installed in them to make them stronger in battle. Technology Black Ghost is armed with highly advanced and unconventional weaponry including highly mobile tanks and a large variety of robots. The cyborgs are all outfitted with different abilities depending on the series and models, e.g. the 00 Cyborgs are outfitted with individual enhancements, while the Mythos Cyborgs are based on Greek Mythology characters with more numerous abilities. Common weapons include ultrasonic weaponry that can level an entire city.Category:Antagonists Category:Organization